The present invention relates to an indicator and more particularly to a method of indicating different kinds of troubles.
Recently, numerous electronic components are installed in an automotive vehicle. Among these electronic components, those which are likely to be in trouble must be regularly checked as a safety measure. Conventionally, an indicator 2, mounted within an instrument panel, as shown in FIG. 1 has been used for trouble shooting.
According to this known method, the single indicator 2 is used to indicate the state of each of seven electronic components (or items) to be checked on time sharing basis. Referring to FIG. 2, a period of time T for one cycle is shared and divided into eight segments beginning with a period of time To for displaying initiation of each cyle of the check mode and seven equally divided segments T1 to T7 for indicating the state of seven different items one after another. To is set to 10 seconds and each of T1 to T7 is set to 2 seconds. The initiation of each cycle of the check mode is made by a pulse So which causes the indicator 2 to illuminate for 5 seconds. Upon lapse of five seconds after disappearence of the start indication pulse So, the result of checking of the seven items are displayed one after another with two seconds interval as shown by pulses S1 to S7 in FIG. 2. When the corresponding item (electronic component) works normally, the indicator 2 is illuminated for 0.1 second. When the item checked is in trouble, the indicator 2 is illuminated for 1 second. In the case of FIG. 2, the third and fifth items are in trouble.
With this known indicating method, the items must be counted to confirm which of the electronic components is in trouble. Besides, it takes time to confirm the result of checking all of the items.